Scenechart
Scenechart, also referred to as Scentern 2, and Flowscene, is the romantic/friendship pairing between Scene and Flowchart. Recently it has been gaining more shippers, due to the fact that Flowchart kissed Scene in the season two finale. 'Relationship Dynamic' Scenechart became a canon ship in the second season finale of MyMusic, as can be seen here. In the final Tumblr Tuesday, Scene announced that she and Flowchart are officially dating, and on the final Mosh, they appear as a couple. They also both talk about going on dates on their Twitter accounts! 'Scenechart Moments: Documentary' 'Season 1' ''' Ep. 1' *Scene and Flowchart are working together, and also share a desk together. *During the theme song, Scene and Flowchart's credits are put together. *Scene and Flowchart are sitting together during the staff meeting. *They both don't seem to understand what production is. *Flowchart whispers an insult about Indie to which Scene giggles in reply. 'Ep. 2' *Flowchart and Scene are seen working along side each other. *Scene squeals to Flowchart about how all her social media is connected, but he ignores her. *Scene merely frowns when Indie tosses Flowchart's things on the floor. *Flowchart and Scene move the scarf boxes together. *Scene and Flowchart show Metal the extra cubicle. 'Ep. 3' *Flowchart and Scene both ignore Metal's complains. *The interns both seem uncomfortable when meeting Gorgol. *Flowchart glances at Scene when she talks to Gorgol. *Scene and Flowchart stare at Indie while he screams. 'Ep. 4' *Flowchart, Scene and Metal are working on The Mosh together. *Flowchart and Metal freak out when Scene starts crying. *Both Metal and Flowchart watch Scene skip away. 'Ep. 5' *Scene is fully aware that Flowchart smells like ham. *Scene and Flowchart walk up to Metal together. *Flowchart and Scene are standing next to each other while Metal gives his speech and when they are locked in the office. 'Ep. 6' *Scene and Flowchart are screaming for Metal and Indie to let them out the office. 'Ep. 7' *Scene and Flowchart are sitting together during the meeting. *Flowchart whispers an insult to Scene about Idol, showing how he confides in her. *They both make their dramatic poses next to each other. *Flowchart's cubicle in his new job had a tiny picture of Scene on the wall, showing that he might have missed her. 'Ep. 8' *Scene and Flowchart are shown working beside each other. 'Ep. 9 *Flowchart organizes his papers on Scene's side of the desk. *Flowchart asks Scene for help to get out of the garbage can. *Scene squeals she'll help after she updates her social media, which annoys Flowchart. '''Ep. 10 *When Flowchart sneezes, Scene laughs hysterically. *Flowchart pouts at Scene's laughter and whines, "Come' on Scene, I thought we were suppose to be friends." *Scene wanted to film his sneeze so they could go viral and begs Flowchart to sneeze again. *When he does, Scene squeals with joy. 'Links' *Official Scentern 2 Twitter! 'Fanfictions' *AWESOME FANFIC #1 *AWESOME FANFIC #2 *" #3 *"#4 *" #5 *" #6 *" #7 *"#8 *" #9 *" #10 *" #11 'Picture Gallery' 'Screencaps From Episodes' Scenetern2.png|Intern 2 worried Scene might die. (MyMusic Ep. #20; The Funeral) Question.png|The best question ever! (The Mosh Ep. #39; Final Mosh) Scentern2.jpg|Intern 2 whispers to Scene Scentern 2 working.jpg|The first apperance of Intern 2 and Scene together. (MyMusic Ep. #1; It Begins Again) Opening.png|Intern 2 and Scene in the opening. (MyMusic every episode; Opening) intern 2 and scene.PNG Intern2Scene.PNG SceneIntern2.PNG Scentern2.PNG Scentern 2 news.PNG Scene and Intern2.PNG Scentern 2 hug.PNG intern 2 and scene my music season 2.jpg Scentern 2 kiss.PNG Scentern22.jpg Screen shot 2014-02-02 at 4.28.25 PM.png image.jpg 'Fan-Arts' Scentern 2 blingee.gif|Scentern 2 Blingee Scenetern2.jpg|Scentern 2 Icon Scentern 2 fan art.jpg|Scentern 2 Drawing by *MiaMuffins|link=http://my-music-show.deviantart.com/art/Scene-and-Intern-2-317254001 480px-Scentern 2.jpg|Scentern 2 Cartoon Kiss Scentern 2 5ever.png|Scentern 2 5ever by AnnabethEverdeen|link=http://annabetheverdeen.deviantart.com/art/Scentern-2-5ever-332940939 Jokes.jpg|Scentern 2 Jokes Pretty.jpg|Scentern 2 Thoughts x2_e42115f.jpg|Scentern 2 Realistic Kiss Scene and Intern 2.jpg|Scentern 2 Rainbow animated scentern 2.jpg|Scentern 2 Jump BFdE9vuCIAAxNI7.jpg|Scentern 2 Drawn Kiss scenetern 2.jpg BQxTcIeCEAA1-hB.jpg|Drawn Smurf and Squirrel Halloween Costumes tumblr_mqh0yjYm8i1s0f2a7o2_400.jpg|Intern 2 Blushing Drawing tumblr_mqh0yjYm8i1s0f2a7o1_400.jpg|Other Drawn Scentern 2 Kiss tumblr_mr6fubpzJt1s0f2a7o1_1280.jpg|Scentern 2 Baby and Jealous Satan Drawing 'Videos' Category:Ships